Considerable attention has been directed toward the implementation of mobile telecommunication service in computer data networks, and particularly the ability to route communication content to mobile wireless nodes that routinely connect to the data network at different points of attachment, via air interfaces. These include cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and other mobile wireless communication equipment.
To facilitate mobile wireless telecommunication service in a data network, it is desirable (although not always possible) to allow mobile wireless nodes to change their link-layer point of network attachment without reassigning a new network address. According to current data network telecommunication standards for mobile equipment in general (e.g., the “Mobile IP” standards promulgated by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) or the General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) standards proposed by the European Telecommunication Standards Institute (ETSI)), one way to provide the desired network address transparency is to employ “mobility agents.” These are network routing nodes that route communication content on behalf of mobile nodes as they move around the network. For example, according to the IETF Mobile IP standards, a mobile node's mobility agents may consist of a “home agent” routing node and may also include a “foreign agent” routing node. The home agent is a routing node in the mobile node's subnetwork that maintains a network interface on the link indicated by the mobile node's “home address,” which is a network address intended to remain assigned to the mobile node for an extended time period. When the mobile node is away from its home subnetwork, the home agent intercepts communication content bound for the mobile node's home address and tunnels it for delivery to a “care-of” address assigned to the mobile node when the mobile node registers on a foreign subnetwork. The care-of address may be the address of a foreign agent routing node in the foreign subnetwork.
Correspondent nodes wishing to communicate with a foreign-registered mobile node are able to address their communication content to the mobile node's home address. Transparently, the communication content is tunneled to the mobile node's care-of address and delivered to the mobile node on the foreign subnetwork. Normal routing may be used for sending return communication content from the mobile node to the correspondent node.
Some link-level protocols used to support mobile node communications include a Point-to-Point Protocol and a Radio Link Protocol. Protocols typically utilized in non-mobile applications, such as the Internet Protocol (IP) and the Point-to-Point protocol (PPP), are layered on top of a lower level mobile protocol, such as the Radio Link Protocol (RLP) defined by the Third Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2). More specifically, when a mobile node connects to a gateway on the Internet, a Point-to-Point Protocol (PPP) session is typically established between the mobile node and the gateway device. As is known in the art, PPP is used to encapsulate network layer datagrams over a serial communications link. For more information on PPP see Internet Engineering Task Force (“IETF”) Request for Comments (“RFC”), RFC-1661, RFC-1662 and RFC-1663 incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The gateway, or tunnel initiator, typically initiates establishment of a tunnel connection to a tunnel endpoint server. For example, when a mobile node is connected to a foreign agent, a connection oriented point-to-point communication link, such as a Layer 2 Tunneling Protocol (L2TP) tunnel, is typically established between the foreign agent and the home agent to permit the transfer of data to and from the mobile node. See Layer Two Tunnelling Protocol (L2TP), Request for Comment (RFC) 2661, A. Valencia, et al., June 1999, herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
In a wireless environment, reliable end to end transmission is commonly provided by a Radio Link Protocol (RLP) that is highly optimized for the particular wireless transmission media that are in use. Examples of RLP protocols can be found in TIA/EIA IS-707 (for CDMA) and IS-135 (for TDMA). RLP is a reliable link protocol that allows retransmission from a source to a destination of the link of lost control packets or lost new and retransmitted data packets. The scheme allows the sender to retransmit the unacknowledged or negatively acknowledged packets preemptively at the link layer rather than rely on end-to-end retransmissions by higher layer protocols. This scheme can efficiently improve performance since it prevents end-to-end retransmissions and transport layer time-outs. The foregoing routing mechanisms may also be used for mobile wireless nodes connected to a foreign subnetwork via an air interface. However, a problem may arise if the mobile wireless node is being actively transported while communicating over the data network and a call handoff is required from one radio base station to another. In that case, the old base station may be linked to one foreign agent, while the new base station is linked to another foreign agent. Call handoff then requires that the communication tunneling endpoint be transferred from the old care-of address to the new care-of address.
This may create gaps that interrupt the timely delivery of call content, which can degrade communication quality, particularly for voice telephony. Such gaps arise from the inability of the data network to coordinate well with the air interface so as to determine the exact time of handoff. Delay can occur between the point of handoff and the point at which the home agent begins routing communication content to the new care-of address.
Accordingly, there is a need in a data network telecommunication system serving mobile wireless nodes for improved call handoff without loss of communication content. What is required is a system and method that seamlessly routes communication content during handoff so that the mobile wireless node does not experience noticeable communication content loss or delay other than that caused by the air interface, if any.